Pups Save Elias
by Elias Vincent
Summary: When Ella gets hurt from a prank Elias plays on her he refuses to apologise thinking it was Ella's own fault for not being careful. This sets off an argument that leads to Elias acting up throughout the day much to everyone's annoyance. Will Elias apologise & realise that he was wrong to behave in an obnoxious manner?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS SAVE ELIAS**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

The sun rose on a bright & warm Tuesday morning. Adventure Bay was waking up getting ready to start a new day. At the Vincent-Walter mansion Elias woke up & stretched out while yawning before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, hopping out of bed & getting dressed. Then he went into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. He decided to make some apple & cinnamon pudding. After gathering all the ingredients needed Elias began preparing the food. The delightful heavenly scent of the apples & cinnamon made Elias feel like he was in a dreamlike world of delicious confectionery treats. That's how nice they smelt.

" _The scent of apples & cinnamon in the morning is such a beautiful thing. I can't wait until the puddings are ready. Everyone will love them. It'll be the perfect breakfast to kick off a wonderful day"_ thought Elias as he finished food preparation. He then put the puddings in the oven & waited for them to cook. As he waited a mischievous idea came to mind. Elias thought it'd be funny to prank his parents by tying a string to a cupboard door that would set off a bunch of party poppers when opened. He giggled quietly as he crept back to his room & retrieved the party poppers from his toy box. Elias then crept back to the kitchen & set up the prank by placing party poppers in the cupboards & using a long piece of string to tie them all together so that they'd all go off simultaneously when the cupboards were opened. Once the prank was set up Elias smiled mischievously & waited for the puddings to finish cooking. Once they were done he pulled them out & served them on plates. They gave off a beautiful aroma that indicated a lot of love & thought was put into it.

"These puddings are perfect. I can't wait to see how they taste. I bet they taste as good as they smell" said Elias with a satisfied smile as he proceeded to set the table. After all the cutlery & dishware were put in place the puddings were served at each seat. Elias then sat at the table & tucked in. Every bite of the pudding was delicious. It tasted sweet & had a firm but soft texture that gave it a light fluffy feel. Elias happily ate his pudding before putting his dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Just as he did that Angel, Kelly & Terry entered the kitchen having woken up.

"Good morning everyone. Did you all sleep well?" asked Elias with a warm smile.

"I sure did. Breakfast smells nice. What is it?" asked Angel in a curiously excited voice.

"Apple & cinnamon pudding. I hope you enjoy them" said Elias.

"I'm sure we will. If the aroma of them indicates anything it's that they likely have a beautiful taste" said Kelly as she licked her lips.

"They sure do. Help yourselves" said Elias.

"Don't mind if we do" said Terry as Angel, Kelly & himself helped themselves to breakfast. All of them were delighted by both the enticing aroma & taste of the puddings. It was like they were eating a slice of heaven. After they all finished eating the dirty dishes were put in the dishwasher. With breakfast finished Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry went into the lounge to pass time before school. They snuggled up together on the couch & turned the TV on. To their delight an episode of Apollo The Super Pup was on.

"Looks like Apollo's off on another adventure" said Angel as she smiled & wagged her tail excitedly.

"Indeed. I can't wait to see what amazing achievements he accomplishes today" said Terry as Angel & himself snuggled up with Elias & Kelly. The episode showed Apollo walking along minding his own business as usual. Suddenly he heard a kitten meowing in distress.

"Sounds like another kitten is in trouble. Will Apollo be able to save the day?" asked the narrator as Apollo flew over to where the meow came from. He soon spotted Spider King terrifying a kitten by holding it over a river & threatening to dunk it into the water.

"Spider King's up to his old tricks again. Can Apollo put a stop to this dastardly scheme?" asked the narrator as Apollo leapt into action. Just as Spider King let go of the kitten & dropped it into the river Apollo made his move & flew to where the kitten was. The kitten was meowing in fear & splashing around frantically as it attempted to keep afloat. Apollo swam over to the kitten & picked it up before placing it on his back & flying back to dry land again. Once the kitten was safe Apollo flew over to Spider King & delivered a powerful punch to his face that knocked him into the river. Spider King was swept down the river struggling to return to solid ground. The kitten meowed in appreciation as it snuggled up next to Apollo. Apollo then flew off as the narrator closed out the episode.

"Once again Apollo saves the day his own way" said the narrator as the episode ended. Angel & Terry smiled in excitement & satisfaction at the way the episode turned out.

"That was a fantastic episode. I bet Rubble & the other pups loved it as much as we did" said Angel.

"More than likely. If there's any pup that can always save the day, it's Apollo" said Terry.

"Agreed. Let's see what else is on TV" said Elias as he grabbed the remote & started flicking through the channels looking for something to watch.

"I hope there's something good on" said Kelly as Elias & her checked to see what was playing on each channel. Moments later they all heard a series of loud pops followed by a scream & a cry of pain. When Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry went to investigate they saw that Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie had woken up & were in the kitchen. Ella had gone to open the cupboard to retrieve a coffee mug & in doing so she set off Elias' party popper prank. The sudden shock caused her to jump back resulting in her falling to the floor & hurting her elbow.

"WHO DID THIS?" yelled Ella as she held her elbow trying to soothe the pain.

"I did. How did that happen?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"That's not important. This little prank wasn't funny. You need to apologise for causing this to happen" said Ethan as he shot a stern glare at Elias.

"Why should I apologise for that? How ridiculous. It's not my fault mum hurt herself" said Elias in a defensive voice.

"You set up the prank so that means you're responsible for the consequences" said Harry as he gave Elias a stern look.

"That's a lie. I refuse to be held accountable for something I didn't do" said Elias as he looked at the adults with anger.

"Elias that's enough. Either you apologise, or you'll be punished" said Susie in a blunt tone.

"You're not my mother. I refuse to apologise for something this stupid. You can all go jump off a cliff" said Elias as he grabbed his schoolbag & stormed out to the limo. Everyone was shocked. They never would've expected Elias to act so rudely. Angel & Kelly also headed out to the limo after grabbing their stuff. Neither of them felt happy with Elias' behaviour at all. As soon as they began the ride to school they immediately confronted him about it.

"The way you talked to your parents was disgusting Elias. How can you be so cold?" asked Angel as she glared at Elias.

"Get off my back. I don't get why everyone's getting so butthurt over a stupid prank. Get over it" said Elias as he sighed in frustration.

"You caused your mother to get hurt. I'm disappointed in you. Do you really think your behaviour right now is OK? I don't think it is" said Kelly in an angry tone.

"It's her own fault for not being more careful. I really don't want to have to put up with your whiny behaviour today. Don't forget we have a field trip to Adventure Bay Museum. The last thing I need is for you to ruin the day with trivial complaints" said Elias.

"Why are you acting like such a jerk? We haven't done anything to you & for some reason you think we're being nasty to you. Grow up Elias. You're 10 years old not 10 months old" said Angel as she sneered at Elias.

"Bad dog. Stop your barking or I'll put a muzzle on you" said Elias in a sinister manner.

"You're being an idiot. If this is how you want to act, then fine. All you're doing is making yourself look like a fool" said Kelly.

"Whatever. I don't care" said Elias as he rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why Angel & Kelly were being so hard on him. Soon they arrived at school. As usual all the kids swarmed around wanting autographs & selfies. As Elias signed autographs & took selfies with everyone Angel & Kelly stood back feeling disgusted. They were both angry at Elias for being so callous & remorseless over causing Ella to get hurt from his prank.

"Whatever it is that's motivating Elias to be so disrespectful & rude we have to get to the bottom of it. I don't want to have to put up with bratty behaviour for nothing" said Angel.

"Me either. I want to slap him in the face. I swear that's what I'll do if he keeps acting up" said Kelly.

"I feel bad for Ella. She didn't deserve what happened to her this morning. I don't know what Elias was thinking setting up such a juvenile prank like that" said Angel.

"I bet it was probably for cheap thrills. In the end it wasn't funny & nobody's laughing. There'll be serious consequences for him if he doesn't stop. The sooner he realises that the better" said Kelly.

Soon the bell rang indicating that school had begun. Everyone went to their lockers to grab their stuff for 1ST period. Usually Angel, Elias & Kelly would hold idle conversation with each other but today not a word was said as they walked to class. The tension in the air was so thick it could've been cut with 100 knives. Once they arrived at class & sat down Miss Spearwood began doing the roll call. When she called out Elias' name he responded by saying that his new name was Big Willy McFartypants. This confused everyone in class.

"Elias why are you calling yourself that?" asked Miss Spearwood in a confused voice.

"My name is Big Willy McFartypants. That's what I want to be called" said Elias.

"Elias stop being a dumbass. You've been acting stupid all morning. Cut it out" said Kelly in an annoyed tone.

"Why are you being such a drama queen Kelly?" asked Elias as he feigned confusion.

"Don't turn this around on me. I'm not having it. You're really starting to piss me off. Grow up & act your age" said Kelly as she glared angrily at Elias. Elias rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" said Elias as he folded his arms. Nobody was sure what was going on. Ultimately, they just brushed it off & got the roll call done. After the roll was complete Miss Spearwood addressed the class.

"OK everyone for today's field trip you'll need to bring your books & pencils to take notes. Once you've gathered your stuff I want you to walk out to the bus in an orderly fashion" said Miss Spearwood.

Everyone proceeded to grab their things before walking out to the bus. Nobody said anything as they went out the front & waited to board. Once Miss Spearwood got to the bus she counted heads to make sure that everyone was there. Ultimately all the students were lined up ready to go.

"OK class I'd like you to board the bus 1 at a time. Try & fill up the front seats 1ST. Except for the back row only 2 people can sit in each seat. 5 of you can sit up the back. While the bus is in motion don't stand up or mess around. Anyone who does will face consequences" said Miss Spearwood.

All the students proceeded to board the bus filling up the seats from the front to the back. Elias & Kelly ended up sitting next to each other in the middle of the bus. Once everyone was seated Mr Hudson began driving.

"Next stop Adventure Bay Museum" said Mr Hudson as he drove through Adventure Bay. As everyone sat on the bus looking out the windows & talking to each other Elias began playing with Kelly's hair by twirling it around his fingers. Kelly wasn't happy about it & pulled her hair away from his hands.

"Cut it out" said Kelly in a frustrated voice.

"What's your problem? Don't be a Sour Sally" said Elias.

"You're really irritating me right now. Leave me alone" said Kelly as she turned to look out the window. Elias gently shoved her elbow causing her to snap.

"STOP" yelled Kelly causing everyone to look at Elias & herself.

"What's wrong Kelly?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"Elias keeps touching me & it's making me uncomfortable" said Kelly.

"She's just being a Sour Sally. Just ignore her" said Elias.

"Elias keep your hands to yourself. If Kelly doesn't want you touching her, leave her alone" said Miss Spearwood.

"Whatever" said Elias as he rolled his eyes. Everyone was conflicted by Elias' immature behaviour. He was almost always well behaved & none of them had any idea why he was acting up. Soon everyone arrived at Adventure Bay Museum. They got off the bus & waited out the front of the museum. Before they went inside Miss Spearwood went over what she expected of the students.

"I want you all to be on your best behaviour today. No running off on your own. If you need to go to the restrooms or leave the group for any other legitimate reason let me know. As you walk around don't touch the exhibits. Look with your eyes not your hands. Make sure to take plenty of notes as it'll help with your latest assignment. Lunch will be provided in the museum restaurant at 12:00. We'll be leaving at 2:30 to return to school. Does everyone understand?" asked Miss Spearwood in a curious tone.

"Yes Miss Spearwood" said the students.

"Excellent. Let's go" said Miss Spearwood as everyone went inside. Elias then began feeling the urge to fart. He smiled mischievously as he proceeded to let rip as loud as he could. Everyone groaned in disgust as he laughed.

"I told you I was Big Willy McFartypants" said Elias with a cheeky grin.

"Elias that's not funny. If you continue acting up there will be consequences" said Miss Spearwood in a stern manner.

"Everybody farts. It's a natural thing. I shouldn't be punished for it" said Elias in a defensive voice.

"You didn't need to do it loudly on purpose. Stop acting up" said Miss Spearwood.

Elias rolled his eyes. He didn't care what Miss Spearwood said. Everyone was beginning to get annoyed with Elias' behaviour. They weren't sure what was motivating him to be naughty & all of them felt like he was making a fool of not only himself but the entire class as well. Everyone then continued through the museum. The 1ST exhibit they came across was the dinosaur exhibit. Giant Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, Iguanodon, Allosaurus & other skeletal remains of dinosaurs could be seen everywhere. Everyone looked at them in awe.

"OK everyone we'll be in this exhibit for 15 minutes. While we're here I want you to go around taking notes about everything you can find out about the dinosaurs. I'll let you know when we're moving on to the next exhibit" said Miss Spearwood.

All the students began going around looking for all the information they could gather. In front of each exhibit there was a plaque which had vital information about the dinosaurs written on it. Everyone copied down the info into their notebooks as they walked around. Elias didn't bother writing much of anything down. He wasn't interested in the dinosaur exhibit.

" _Why did we have to start in here 1_ _ST_ _? This is easily the most boring exhibit in the entire museum. I think I'll find another exhibit that's fun. Goodbye dinosaurs"_ thought Elias as he walked out of the exhibit. He proceeded to check the map of the museum to see which exhibit was more fun for him. After a few minutes he noticed an exhibit that included virtual reality experiences which caught his interest.

"That looks like fun. Virtual reality here I come" said Elias as he headed in the direction of the virtual reality exhibit. Back in the dinosaur exhibit everyone was still taking notes about the dinosaurs. None of them had even noticed Elias leave. Once the 15-minute period was up Miss Spearwood called out to everyone.

"Time's up class. Please join me over here" said Miss Spearwood as she stood near the entrance to the exhibit that joined it to the foyer. All the students came over & waited to continue to the next exhibit. When Miss Spearwood counted heads, she noticed that Elias wasn't there.

"Where's Elias?" asked Miss Spearwood with confusion in her voice.

"I bet he probably ran off. I'll go look for him" said Angel.

"Me too. Someone needs to talk sense into him" said Kelly as she huffed in frustration.

"I'll join you 2. We'll be right back" said Ryder as Angel, Kelly & himself went looking for Elias. Meanwhile Elias had come across the virtual reality exhibit which was filled with headsets & controllers. Each of them offered a different VR experience which made Elias excited.

"This exhibit is like a video game arcade. Let's see what I should try 1ST" said Elias with an excited smile as he looked around to see what types of simulations there were. Soon he noticed a VR exhibit with a video game theme to it. Elias walked over to it & put it on. He noticed that the simulation was set in a pixelated world with all kinds of obstacles in it including spikes, pitfalls, dropping overhead blocks, hostile bugs & more.

"I like what I see. Let's get this party started" said Elias as he began the simulation. He used the controller to walk, jump, duck & attack as he walked along. Elias felt like he was in the middle of a video game.

"Imagine if there were video games made like this. That'd make console gaming even better. I bet this simulation has all kinds of great things in it. I hope I can make it all the way through" said Elias as he continued walking around in the simulation. Meanwhile Angel, Kelly & Ryder were looking around the museum for Elias. None of them had any idea where Elias had gone.

"I'm surprised that Elias would just run off like this. Then again considering the way he's been acting today I suppose it's not that much of a surprise" said Angel as she looked around to see if she could spot Elias.

"I think his behaviour is appalling. Just because a silly little prank of his went wrong doesn't give him the right to act like a complete fool. There's almost nothing I can think of that'd explain his behaviour" said Kelly.

"Maybe he's been having a bad day & this is his way of releasing the frustration" said Ryder in a somewhat reassuring voice.

"I doubt it. Prior to this morning I hadn't noticed any unusual behaviour. It has to be over what happened this morning" said Kelly.

"What I don't understand is why he refused to apologise for causing Ella to hurt her elbow & why he even bothered playing the prank in the 1ST place. Sometimes Elias can be very enigmatic" said Angel.

"Once we find him we're getting answers. I refuse to play his mind games. It's not funny & all he's doing is making himself look like a fool" said Kelly as she clenched her fists in anger.

He must be around here somewhere. Let's keep looking" said Ryder as Angel, Kelly & himself checked through the exhibits to see if they could find Elias. After 20 minutes of searching through the entire museum they found him in the VR exhibit. Elias had just finished the video game simulation & was about to try another when he spotted Angel, Kelly & Ryder.

"Looks like the dinosaur exhibit bored you 3 to death as well. I'm not surprised. Let's check out the rest of the simulations" said Elias with a smirk.

"No. Everyone else is wondering where you are. Why did you sneak off? That was a bad decision" said Angel as she gave Elias a harsh glare.

"Sure, it was. I don't get why everyone's being such Sour Sally's today. Lighten up" said Elias in an annoyed tone.

"We're annoyed because you're acting stupid. Save yourself the trouble & just admit that you were wrong to prank your parents & act up. Stop trying to make it look like we're all being jerks. We haven't done anything to deserve poor treatment from you" said Kelly as she sneered at Elias.

"How am I treating you poorly? You lashed out on the bus because I was playing with your hair. All I'm trying to do is liven up the day & everyone's getting mad at me for it. It's not my fault you're all misinterpreting my behaviour" said Elias in a defensive manner.

"We're not misinterpreting it. There was no need for you to call yourself Big Willy McFartypants, fart loudly on purpose or run off by yourself. You're better than that Elias. Stop messing around & come back to the dinosaur exhibit with us" said Ryder.

"No thanks. I'd rather stay here than bore myself with dinosaur bones" said Elias.

"You don't have a choice. You're coming with us whether you like it or not" said Kelly in a frustrated voice as she grabbed Elias' arm & tried to take him back to the dinosaur exhibit. Elias jerked back violently causing Kelly to fall to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Kelly at the top of her lungs.

"That's your own fault for trying to literally drag me out of here. You wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't done that" said Elias in a nonchalant tone. Kelly growled in anger as she got to her feet. She then walked over to Elias & slapped him in the face. This only made Elias mad. He pushed her back with such force that she banged her knee on the floor. Kelly cried out in pain as she held her knee.

"YOU JERK. APOLOGISE RIGHT NOW" yelled Kelly.

"Next time you'll think twice about slapping me in the face" said Elias as he glared at Kelly. Ryder clenched his fists in anger before walking over to Elias & punching him in the crotch. Elias cried out in agony as he keeled over.

"SERIOUSLY? THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR" yelled Elias as he curled up on the floor in pain.

"No, it wasn't. You deserved that. If I were you I'd be ashamed of myself. Kelly's your girlfriend & you're treating her like dirt. How dare you lay your hands on her in an aggressive & violent way. A good boyfriend would never do that. I'm done with this. We're out of here" said Ryder in an angry voice as he grabbed Elias by the collar & literally dragged him all the way back to the dinosaur exhibit with Angel & Kelly right behind. When they all got back to the dinosaur exhibit they saw that Miss Spearwood & the other students were still waiting for them. Miss Spearwood was shocked to see Ryder literally dragging Elias across the floor. She had no idea what was going on.

"Ryder why are you dragging Elias like that?" asked Miss Spearwood as she tilted her head in confusion.

"He was being stupid & refusing to come back willingly. When he got violent with Kelly I stepped in & hit him where hit hurts" said Ryder.

"Are you OK Kelly?" asked Miss Spearwood with uncertainty.

"Yes. Other than a sore knee I feel fine. Elias has been acting up ever since before school this morning. It's all over a juvenile prank he played on his parents that caused his mum to hurt her elbow. He refused to apologise thinking that he didn't do anything wrong" said Kelly as she glared angrily at Elias.

"I'm disappointed in you Elias. You know better than that. This is your last warning. If you act up again, you'll have after school detention" said Miss Spearwood in a stern voice.

"I'll make sure he stays in line. He's not sneaking off again with me here" said Angel.

"Thanks Angel. Let's continue to the next exhibit" said Miss Spearwood as she & the students went into the next room. The theme of the next exhibit was Ancient Egypt. This exhibit contained replicas of pyramids, the Sphinx, mummies & scarab beetles amongst other ancient Egyptian artefacts. All the students went around trying to get as much information from the exhibits as possible. Elias wasn't really interested in checking out the exhibit but since Angel had her eyes glued to him he knew it'd be impossible to sneak away again.

" _This really sucks. Why can't I just stay in the VR exhibit? At least that's fun. This exhibit isn't even that exciting. I can already tell today's going to be a long day"_ thought Elias as he growled in frustration. Everyone spent 15 minutes in the Ancient Egypt exhibit before moving on. Throughout the rest of the morning everyone visited various exhibits including Amazon Adventure, Sky High, Deep Blue Sea, Winter Wonderland & so on. They all spent 15 minutes in each exhibit taking notes about everything they could find. Elias put little effort into taking notes. He was almost completely uninterested in the exhibits he & the others visited.

" _This field trip is such a snooze fest. I wish today's field trip was something we could enjoy. Hopefully we'll be out of here soon. I'd rather be at school than here. The sooner we get back to school the better"_ thought Elias as the day went on. Soon enough it was time for lunch. Everyone headed to the museum restaurant to eat. Once they arrived Miss Spearwood addressed everyone.

"OK class during lunch you'll be sitting 4 to a table. Nobody can leave until everyone is finished. We'll finish off the field trip after lunch. Please grab a tray & line-up" said Miss Spearwood.

All the students proceeded to grab lunch trays & lined up to get their lunch. The food given included roast potatoes, roast beef, vegetables, apple/orange juice & brownies. After the students were given their lunch they went to sit at the tables that were set throughout the dining area. After Elias got his food he looked around for Ryder. After spotting him sitting at a table a short distance away Elias walked over to him. He was mad that Ryder had punched him in the crotch earlier & decided to dump his juice on him.

" _Ryder's going to regret punching me in the crotch. Let's see how he likes it when people mess with him. Soon he'll know what it feels like to be humiliated"_ thought Elias as he walked over to where Ryder was sitting. As he got close he grabbed his orange juice carton & opened it in preparation. He then stood behind Ryder & tipped his juice on him. Ryder was understandably annoyed at being soaked with juice. He stood up & flipped Elias' food tray out of his hands glaring angrily at him.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? STOP ACTING LIKE A BRAT" yelled Ryder as everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about punching people in the crotch" said Elias in a blunt tone.

"You're being a bully right now Elias. I don't know why you're acting like this, but it needs to stop. If you think you're being funny you're not" said Kelly as she glared angrily at Elias.

"Stay out of this Kelly. It doesn't involve you" said Elias.

"Don't talk to her like that. Your treatment of Kelly today has been extremely shameful" said Ryder in a stern voice. '

"What are you going to do about it pinecone?" asked Elias as he shoved Ryder back. Ryder kept his balance as he clenched his fists in anger.

"THAT'S IT. YOU'RE DEAD MEAT" yelled Ryder as he tackled Elias to the ground. They both began tumbling around as everyone watched in shock. Elias threw punches at Ryder who was pulling Elias' hair.

"GET OFF ME YOU LUNATIC" yelled Elias as he continued punching Ryder with all his strength.

"YOU STARTED IT" yelled Ryder as he continued pulling Elias' hair. Miss Spearwood walked over & managed to separate Elias & Ryder. She was angry about their behaviour.

"That's enough you 2. Both of you have after school detention. This behaviour is disgraceful. I'm disappointed in both of you" said Miss Spearwood in a stern manner. Elias rolled his eyes as Ryder glared angrily at him. Kelly was also disgusted with Elias' behaviour. She'd had enough.

"You brought this on yourself Elias. Look where your immaturity got you. I hope you're pleased with yourself" said Kelly as she glared angrily at Elias.

"I don't care. Detention's not the worst punishment I can get" said Elias in a nonchalant voice. Everyone shook their heads in frustration before the mess was cleaned up. Soon lunch was over & everyone continued visiting the exhibits. Just as they did before they all took notes to help with the next assignment. Angel continued keeping a close eye on Elias to make sure he didn't try anything stupid. She wasn't sure how to get Elias under control.

" _It's not going to be easy keeping Elias in line. He can be very headstrong & stubborn when he's in a bad mood. Even so I'm not going to let him intimidate me. If he thinks I'm going to back down he's wrong. I refuse to let him get the best of me"_ thought Angel as she stuck by Elias' side. The last few exhibits everyone visited were Techno World, Family Farm, Retro City & Gladiator Galore. Elias didn't bother taking much notes during the rest of the field trip. To him it was all boring.

" _I'm so glad we're going back to school soon. That way I'm not going to be so bored. I couldn't care less about having detention either. It's not that bad. I bet it'll be over & done with faster than expected. It'd be better than this boring field trip. I eagerly await a nice quiet room to think to myself in"_ thought Elias as he wrote minimal notes about the exhibits. Soon enough it was time to head back to school. Everyone headed out to the front where Miss Spearwood counted heads to make sure everyone was there. Once the head count was done everyone boarded the bus & took their seats. Elias was forced to sit next to Miss Spearwood so that he wouldn't act up. As soon as everyone boarded the bus Mr Hudson began driving back to Adventure Bay Elementary.

"Back to school we go" said Mr Hudson as he drove away from the museum. While the other kids had idle conversation with each other Elias stared out the window. He just wanted to get back to school.

" _Finally, we're going back to school. What a slow day it's been. Almost nothing exciting happened whatsoever. Hopefully the rest of the afternoon won't be so bad. As long as I can find something to keep occupied with I'll be fine"_ thought Elias as he looked at everything he saw through the window that went past. Soon the bus arrived back at school again. Everyone disembarked & headed to class after Miss Spearwood double checked that nobody was missing. Once everyone arrived at class they sat at their desks to wait for Miss Spearwood to explain what they'd be doing.

"OK class for today's lesson I'd like you all to complete the worksheet I'm handing out. You've got all lesson to do it" said Miss Spearwood as she handed out the worksheets. The activity on it was a crossword puzzle relating to museums. Everyone started working on them as soon as they were handed their sheets. Elias didn't bother filling it in. He was uninterested in the museum theme.

" _Yet again we have to be bored to death with museum garbage. I hope detention comes soon. That'd be enjoyable compared to this. Good things come to those who wait. I'm perfectly fine waiting until the end of the day. It doesn't bother me at all"_ thought Elias as he sat at his desk barely moving. He listened to songs in his head to pass the time. Doing so actually helped time go by a lot quicker. Soon enough the bell rang signalling the end of the day.

"OK see you tomorrow everyone. Elias & Ryder you 2 are staying here until 5:00 for detention" said Miss Spearwood as everyone else packed up their stuff & left.

"Thanks for wasting my afternoon Elias" said Ryder in a sarcastic voice.

"You're welcome" said Elias as he just stared forward not even acknowledging Ryder. Miss Spearwood sat at her desk after closing the door to the room once the other students left.

"Since you're in detention you must sit at your desks until I say you can leave. You can't get up from your seat for any reason, no talking & you're not allowed to do any schoolwork or any other activities. If you break those rules, you'll be given recess detention tomorrow" said Miss Spearwood as she looked at Elias & Ryder. Elias just shrugged it off & began listening to songs in his head to pass the time. Ryder slumped over his desk with his arms folded & head resting on them. He was mad that Elias had gotten him in trouble for little to no reason.

" _It's not fair that I get in trouble for Elias' bad behaviour. He wouldn't like it if I got him in trouble for no reason. If he keeps acting up I won't have any problems knocking some sense into him. He's treading on very thin ice right now. I refuse to put up with his immaturity anymore. Sooner or later he'll realise how stupid he's been acting. The sooner he does the better"_ thought Ryder as he silently growled in frustration. He decided to try & get some shuteye hoping that'd make time go by faster. Miss Spearwood kept a close eye on both Elias & Ryder as detention went on. She wanted to make sure neither of them acted up. Luckily, they both seemed to be asleep as Elias appeared to be slouching in his chair & Ryder was still slumped over his desk. Eventually 5:00 rolled around meaning that detention was over.

"OK it's 5:00. You're free to go" said Miss Spearwood.

Elias & Ryder both got up from their seats, grabbed their stuff & left school. They both went their separate ways not bothering to talk to each other due to the tension in the air. As Elias walked home he thought about how slow the day had been & that he was glad to be able to go home & do what he wanted.

" _I'm glad now that I have the evening to do whatever it is I feel like. That'll end the day on a high note. After the mostly boring day I've had it'd be nice to just unwind & take it easy. That's the best way to spend any evening"_ thought Elias as he continued walking. Soon he arrived home & went straight inside. Everyone was getting ready to eat dinner.

"Look who it is. It's Mr I'm A Jackass Who Thinks That Acting Up Is Cool" said Kelly in a mocking voice.

"Shut up. Don't make me come over there & throw you to the ground again" said Elias as he glared at Kelly.

"Kelly told us everything you did today. We're all disappointed in you Elias. I'm still waiting for an apology over that childish prank this morning" said Ella in a stern tone.

"Why should I apologise for your clumsiness? You can't blame me for you getting hurt. That was your own fault" said Elias in a defensive voice.

"You're the 1 that set up the prank which caused Ella to get hurt. You're the only 1 responsible for that" said Ethan.

"If mum had been more careful she wouldn't have fallen over" said Elias.

"You've been very naughty today Elias. The fact that you pushed Kelly to the floor & started a fight with Ryder is appalling. How could you treat your best friend & girlfriend so poorly?" asked Harry.

"Kelly was trying to drag me around like a heavy bag & Ryder punched me in the crotch. Is that not justifiable?" asked Elias.

"No, it's not. You ran off for some reason forcing Angel, Kelly & Ryder to go get you & you poured orange juice on Ryder & started the fight by shoving him. Why are you being so selfish? Stop trying to make it look like everyone else is wrong. You're the 1 that's wrong in this situation Elias. I suggest you get your act together & stop acting like a fool. You're only making things worse on yourself by acting up" said Susie.

"Whatever. Let's just eat" said Elias as he rolled his eyes. Everyone shook their heads in frustration as they sat down to eat. They were having beef stew. At 1ST the meal seemed to be normal but then Elias began chewing mouthfuls of food which he proceeded to spit back onto his plate in an obnoxious manner. Everyone quickly became annoyed with his rude manners.

"Elias that's disgusting. Eat your food. You're 10 years old not 10 months old. Only babies spit their food out like that" said Kelly in an annoyed tone. Elias just laughed. Ella stood up & slammed her hands against the table.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ELIAS. YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE GUEST ROOM TONIGHT. GO TO BED. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF NIGHT" yelled Ella at the top of her voice.

"That's fine with me" said Elias as he smirked & left the table before heading to the guest room. Ella then broke down in tears. She was angry, confused, sad & upset over Elias' poor behaviour.

"I don't get it. What is it that's making Elias act so bratty? It makes no sense" said Ella through her tears.

"You don't think he's going through a mood swing or phase, do you?" asked Ethan in a confused voice as he tried to console Ella.

"I doubt it. I think his behaviour was triggered by what happened this morning" said Harry.

"I hope tomorrow he comes to his senses & makes amends. Otherwise he's only going to get in worse trouble" said Susie.

Everyone continued to eat dinner in peace. Meanwhile Elias went & had a shower before changing into his pyjamas & getting into bed. As he lay awake he thought about what had happened that day.

" _I don't get why people are getting so worked up over such little things. It's just ridiculous. Hopefully tomorrow they'll all calm down & not make a mountain out of a molehill. That'll help diffuse the situation. Right now, I think it's best I get a good night's sleep. I'm going to need all the energy I can get for tomorrow"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Sorry

Elias woke to find himself in a white space. He looked around not knowing where he was or how he got there.

"Hello, is anyone there?" asked Elias as he kept looking around. Soon he spotted Angel, Ella, Ethan, Kelly & Ryder up ahead. He ran over to them hoping to figure out what was going on.

"Hey guys. How did we get here?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"It's your fault. We're stuck here because of you" said Angel as she glared at Elias.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"We don't love you anymore. You're not our son" said Ella in a harsh tone.

"I should've used a condom the night we conceived you. Then we wouldn't have been put through this" said Ethan in a sinister manner.

"Are you listening to what you're saying? Snap out of it" said Elias.

"It makes me sick knowing that I was your girlfriend. I wasted my time giving my heart to you" said Kelly as she growled angrily.

"You're the worst best friend ever. I wish I never met you" said Ryder as he clenched his fists in anger. Elias stood still in complete shock. He had no idea what was going on.

"If this is over what happened yesterday I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act up. Forgive me please" said Elias as he began to feel scared.

"NEVER. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" chanted everyone as they advanced on Elias. Elias backed away as he began to tear up. The way everyone was treating him made him feel awful.

"STOP. I'M SORRY. I LOVE YOU GUYS" cried Elias as he continued to back away. Everyone began laughing maniacally as they continued to advance on Elias freaking him out even more. Elias then found himself trapped in a dark room with no light. Everyone stood by the door with sinister grins on their faces.

"Goodbye Elias. Enjoy spending eternity in darkness & isolation" said Kelly as she went to shut the door.

"NO KELLY. DON'T DO THIS. I LOVE YOU. DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE" cried Elias as he broke down in tears. Everyone laughed maniacally as the door was shut leaving Elias locked in the room. He curled up in a fetal position as he cried. The laughter then got louder. Elias covered his ears with his hands, but the laughter continued to get louder. Elias cried & screamed in fear as he felt the laughter overwhelm him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Elias as he continued to cry & scream in terror. The laughter continued to get louder until it reached near deafening levels. Elias screamed as everything went black. The laughter suddenly stopped & Elias sat up in bed gasping in horror. He quickly realised that the events that had just happened were all a nightmare he had.

" _That was the most terrifying nightmare ever. I'm glad it's over. I need a bath. That'll help calm me down"_ thought Elias as he got out of bed & went into the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror & stared at his reflection. Almost immediately he began hearing voices in his head. The voices were telling him that he was nothing more than an arrogant, bratty, condescending, immature, narcissistic, selfish & vain jerk who didn't deserve any happiness. The voices continued to taunt Elias by saying that his behaviour the previous day was proof that he was a bad person. As Elias continued to stare at his reflection he began to tear up. He placed his hands over his heart as he cried. His heart was aching in sorrow over how badly he'd behaved the previous day. Thinking about it made him feel like nothing more than a major jerk that didn't deserve to have such loving family, friends, fame & fortune.

" _Why did I have to act like such a moron yesterday? Nobody deserved to be treated so poorly by me. Yet again I let my temper cloud my judgement. I wouldn't be surprised if they all hated me for what I did & said. Today I'll do everything I can to make amends. It's the only way to fix the damage that my actions & words have caused. I might as well get started on it right now. I'll prove that I'm sorry for my bad behaviour"_ thought Elias as he left the bathroom & got dressed. He then grabbed his schoolbag & left the mansion. Even though it was still a bit early Elias wanted to make up for what he did more than anything. He decided that he'd give Kelly a box of chocolates & flowers with an apology card, Ryder would receive a personalised statuette of himself along with an apology card & Ella & Ethan would be treated to an apology dinner at Flavours On The Bay. Elias also decided he'd invite Angel, Harry, Kelly, Ryder, Susie & Terry as well.

" _I really hope everyone likes the apology gifts I plan on giving them. It'd prove that I love them all & that I'm truly sorry for the way I acted yesterday. They deserve to be treated like royalty because that's how amazing they all are. My life would be nothing without them. If today doesn't prove how special they all are to me, I don't know what will"_ thought Elias as he headed to Adventure Bay Shopping Centre. Once he arrived he went straight to the candy shop. He looked for the biggest box of chocolates they had & bought them for Kelly. He then went to the florist & purchased a bouquet of roses. The next store Elias visited was a gift shop where he was able to buy a personalised statuette of Ryder at his request. The final shop Elias visited was the card shop where he found apology cards for everyone & bought them along with envelopes for them to go in. After that he proceeded to write his apologies in each card expressing how guilty & remorseful he felt about treating his family & friends so shamefully & that he truly loved them all. He then put the cards in the accompanying envelopes & sealed them making sure to write down the correct names on each 1. With that completed Elias then grabbed his phone & called Flavours On The Bay to make a dinner reservation.

"Good morning. This is Flavours On The Bay. How can we help you?" asked the reservationist.

"Hi, my name is Elias Vincent. I'd like to book a table for 9 at 7:30 tonight if that's possible" said Elias.

"That's fine. We'll see you tonight. Have a nice day" said the reservationist in a polite voice.

"I will. Bye" said Elias as he hung up. He then noticed it was time to head to school. Elias left the shops & walked to school with his apology gifts in hand. He planned to put Kelly & Ryder's gifts in their lockers having learnt their number codes to the locks.

" _Kelly & Ryder will be pleasantly surprised when they see their gifts in their lockers. They both make me feel happy & I couldn't imagine what I'd do without them. I feel awful over what happened yesterday & I hope to make up for it today. All I want is to be able to show them how sorry I am & that no matter what I'll always love them"_ thought Elias as he continued walking. As soon as he arrived at school he went straight inside & went to find Kelly & Ryder's lockers. Once he found them he separated the gifts so that they wouldn't get mixed up. Elias then turned the dial to the lock on Kelly's locker to open it. After a few seconds he got it open. The box of chocolates, bouquet of roses & apology card went on the top shelf where they'd be easily seen. Then Elias closed Kelly's locker & opened Ryder's. He placed the personalised statuette & apology card in Ryder's locker before closing it & going to his own locker. After retrieving his stuff for 1ST period the bell rang signalling the start of the school day. Elias smiled as he walked to class. He knew that Kelly & Ryder were about to find their gifts.

" _Any moment now Kelly & Ryder will find their apology gifts. I really hope they like them. I suppose I'll find out later"_ thought Elias as he headed to class. Kelly walked to her locker with Angel by her side. They were both uncertain as to why Elias hadn't been seen all morning.

"I'm not sure why Elias suddenly vanished this morning. What do you think happened to him?" asked Angel as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't know. Maybe it's related to what happened yesterday" said Kelly in an uncertain voice.

"If I had to guess he either ran away because he thought he did nothing wrong or he's hiding somewhere in shame over what he did. Those are the only explanations I can think of" said Angel.

"1 way or another we're going to get answers from him over the way he treated us yesterday. He won't be able to avoid taking responsibility for his misbehaviour forever" said Kelly as Angel & herself reached her locker. As soon as Kelly opened her locker she spotted the card, chocolates & roses. Almost immediately she became intrigued.

"I wonder where these came from" said Kelly as she pulled the card, chocolates & roses out of her locker. Knowing that the card would give her the answer to the gifts Kelly opened the envelope & began reading what was on the card.

 _Dear Kelly,_

 _I'm deeply sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. I was wrong to act like such an immature brat. You didn't deserve to be thrown to the ground & I deserved to be slapped in the face by you. When I 1_ _ST_ _met you, I felt like I'd fallen in love at 1_ _ST_ _sight. Everything about you made me feel good on the inside. Never had any girl made me feel so deeply in love before. I still love you as much as the day we met & that feeling will never change. You deserve to be treated like royalty. I never had any intention of causing deliberately malicious harm to you & I never will have that intent. I admit that I have a hot temper & that I lash out when I'm upset. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. If you want to move on & find another guy, I'm not stopping you from doing so. It would be my fault if that happened. I couldn't imagine myself being with any other girl. You're the only 1 I truly want. I love you with all my heart & it was stupid of me to be such a jerk to you. Hopefully we can stay together & keep our love alive. _

_Sincerely, Elias._

As soon as Kelly finished reading the card she put her hand on her heart & began to tear up. Everything Elias said in the note he'd left was straight from the heart. Kelly smiled happily as tears continued to run down her face.

"What a thoughtful gesture. That's why we didn't see him earlier this morning. He was out trying to prove that he was sorry for his behaviour yesterday. I'm going to make sure I let him know how appreciative I am that he'd do something this sweet the 1ST chance I get" said Kelly as she smiled while wiping away her tears.

"I knew he'd come to his senses. Now we know that he's not in danger. That's a relief" said Angel as she smiled in satisfaction. Nearby Ryder was at his locker. As soon as he spotted the statuette of himself he pulled it out & looked at it. Every detail was spot on from the spiky brown hair to the blue, red, white & yellow vest & everything in between.

"I wonder where this came from" said Ryder as he noticed the card. He opened the envelope & began reading the note inside.

 _Dear Ryder,_

 _I'm deeply sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. I deserved the punch to the crotch you gave me. I had no right to pour orange juice on you & start a fight. That was incredibly immature of me to do. You're my best friend & I care for you a lot. Getting to see & hang out with you every day is something I always look forward to when I wake up every morning. You're the 1_ _ST_ _person I ever met that I could truly call a friend. I don't ever want our friendship to die. I look up to you just as much as everyone else in Adventure Bay & you're my main inspiration for helping other people with my charity work. You mean so much to me & if our friendship ended because of what happened yesterday it'd be my own fault. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you Ryder. You're like the brother I never had. Nothing would make me happier than to give you a hug & tell you how special you really are. I hope we can stay friends forever. _

_Sincerely, Elias._

Ryder smiled warmly after reading the note. He was touched that Elias felt so strongly about him. It made Ryder cry tears of joy.

" _That was a really sweet thing for Elias to do. I'm at a loss for words. Hearing him say that he considers me to be like a brother to him is lovely. I'm glad he realised the error of his ways & owned up to what he did. The 1_ _ST_ _chance I get I'm going to thank him for giving such a genuinely thoughtful apology. I'm proud to call him a friend"_ thought Ryder as he smiled while wiping away his tears. He grabbed his stuff before heading to class. Throughout both 1ST & 2ND period Elias thought about how Kelly & Ryder would've reacted to the apology gifts he gave them & hoped that it was enough to make amends.

" _I'm sure Kelly & Ryder were both touched to receive my apology gifts. If that wasn't enough to make amends with them I don't know what would be. I have no idea what else I could possibly do to show them how sorry I am for what happened yesterday. I suppose all I can do now is hope for the best"_ thought Elias as he did his schoolwork. Eventually recess came around. Everyone went out to the playground & ran about laughing & smiling. Elias sat on the swingset & swung back & forth. He hoped that next period he'd be able to apologise to everyone in class for his behaviour at the museum the previous day.

" _I must apologise for what I did. It's the only way I can make up for my atrocious behaviour. Whether we have an assignment I can express my apology through or not by the end of the lesson I'll make sure everyone knows how guilty & remorseful I feel for acting like a fool"_ thought Elias as he swung as high as he could. He remained on the swingset for the rest of recess waiting for the next period to begin. As soon as the bell rang to signal the start of next class Elias went straight to his locker & got his stuff before heading to class. Miss Spearwood soon arrived to let everyone in. As everyone took their seats Elias eagerly waited in anticipation to hear about what they'd be doing for today's lesson. Once everyone was seated at their desks Miss Spearwood addressed the class.

"OK for today's lesson I'd like you all to write in your notebooks about a past incident that made you feel guilty or remorseful. Once you've all finished you'll read out what you wrote down" said Miss Spearwood.

Elias smiled excitedly. This was the perfect way to apologise to everyone for what he did. Everyone began writing down their most regretful moments making sure to include as much detail as possible. Once everyone had finished writing Miss Spearwood addressed the class.

"OK now that you're all finished who'd like to go 1ST?" asked Miss Spearwood in a curious voice.

"I will. What I have to say is really important" said Elias as he got up & walked to the front of the class. Everyone sat quietly as they waited to see what Elias had to say.

"There are quite a few things in my past that I've done or said which I regret. Out of all of them none of them have made me feel as guilty or remorseful as the way I acted yesterday at the museum. I was wrong to act like such a brat. Not only did I make myself look like a fool, but I also embarrassed my fellow classmates, Miss Spearwood & the school. My behaviour was completely unacceptable & I should've known better. Being a celebrity, I'm supposed to be a role model to those who look up to me, but I'd be embarrassed if they acted the way I did yesterday because they thought it was cool. It wasn't. I want everyone to know how sorry I am for making us all look bad in public. I let my temper get the best of me over a stupid juvenile prank I played on my parents before school yesterday morning. I was arrogant, bratty, condescending, immature, narcissistic, selfish & stupid acting up. Miss Spearwood I'm sorry for letting you down. You were right. I should've known better than to act up in public. You're 1 of the best teachers I know & it makes me feel bad knowing that I misbehaved. Kelly & Ryder I'm sorry for treating you both so poorly. I deserved the slap in the face, the punch to the crotch & every blow Ryder gave to me during our fight. You guys are my best friend & girlfriend respectively & I shouldn't have treated you so shamefully. I hope I can remain your best friend/boyfriend. You 2 are the most important people in my life that are the same age as me. I'd never forgive myself if I pushed you guys away because of how badly I treated you. Between us, Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Mayabella I consider myself the meanest of the group. It might sound harsh that I'd label myself that way but it's true. I'm usually the 1 who does or says something that hurts other people either physically or psychologically. Whenever I do or say anything to hurt people I don't mean it. In those situations, I lash out in blind anger & usually it only makes things worse. Even though I sometimes act a bit snarky there isn't any malicious intent in it. Being from New York I just have a bit of a snarky streak occasionally. My parents taught me from a young age that it's important to treat others how I'd like to be treated. Whenever I don't do that I let them down. I consider myself as a nice person in general, but I can be quick to aggression & anger when I'm upset. I do my best to not let that aggression & anger cause trouble but there are times where I just can't help it. I don't consider myself perfect. Everyone makes mistakes including me. Whenever I'm wrong about anything I'll always admit it even if at 1ST I deny any wrongdoing. It breaks my heart to know that I upset my family & friends. I would never cause any malicious harm to any of them. Everything I say is straight from my heart. I'm sorry to all of you for my bad behaviour & I hope you all find it in your hearts to forgive me" said Elias as he began to tear up. Everyone was surprised by what Elias had said. They all knew that he felt genuinely guilty & remorseful for what he did & said at the museum.

"That was a very well-spoken monologue Elias. Thank you for sharing that with us" said Miss Spearwood as she smiled warmly.

"Thanks. I promise not to embarrass you or the rest of the class & school in public again" said Elias as tears ran down his face.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for apologising. It means a lot to all of us" said Miss Spearwood.

"You're welcome" said Elias as he returned to his seat while continuing to cry. The overwhelming feeling of guilt & remorse was weighing down heavily on him.

" _That was 1 of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I'm glad I was able to get it all off my chest. There isn't anything else I could possibly do or say to express the regret I feel about yesterday. I'm proud of myself for being able to speak straight from the heart. I don't know what I was thinking yesterday. I wish I could go back in time & stop myself from being so idiotic. I learned my lesson & I swear I'll do everything I can to prevent something like this from happening again"_ thought Elias as he wiped away his tears. Throughout the remainder of class, the other students took it in turns revealing their regrets over past incidents that resulted in them doing or saying something wrong. They all felt like weights had been lifted off their shoulders by getting things off their chest. Soon enough the lesson ended leading to 4TH period beginning. Elias decided to leave school early so that he could clear his mind & make peace with himself. After putting his stuff in his locker, he snuck out the back & left school. Angel & Kelly saw him leave & followed him. Neither of them had any idea why he was skipping school.

"This is weird. Why would Elias be skipping school?" asked Angel in a confused voice.

"I don't know. We better catch up to him. Once we do we'll be able to ask about it" said Kelly as Angel & herself continued following Elias. Soon they caught up with him.

"Elias why are you skipping school?" asked Angel as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I need to clear my head. That's the only way I can make peace with myself over yesterday's incident" said Elias.

"You don't have to feel bad about it anymore. I forgive you. You're my boyfriend & I'd never leave you for any reason. There's nobody else I'd rather be with than you. You did the right thing by apologising" said Kelly in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks. Do you think Ryder will also forgive me?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"Yes. Your apology gifts were thoughtful. I'd say Ryder feels flattered that you went to so much effort to prove that you're sorry" said Angel as she smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so" said Elias as Angel, himself & Kelly continued walking along. Soon they came to the bridge that connected the Lookout with the main road of town. They walked to the middle of the bridge & looked out towards the ocean. The water was a beautiful shade of blue & the calm stillness of it made anything reflected in it look like a mirror image.

"Doesn't the water look beautiful?" asked Angel with a smile.

"It sure does. It's like we're looking into the most-pure liquid mirror in existence. That's how fascinating our reflections look" said Elias as he saw some fish swim under the bridge.

"The view from here is extraordinary. There's so much to see from here" said Kelly as she looked around & took in the view. As Angel, Elias & Kelly continued watching the ocean a car came over the bridge. As it got close to passing Angel, Elias & Kelly a flock of seagulls flew by right in front of the car. The driver beeped at the seagulls to get them out of the way since they were obstructing his view. The sound of the horn beeping made Angel, Elias & Kelly jump in shock. Elias tripped & fell over the side of the bridge.

"HELP" cried Elias as he fell towards the water. He managed to grab onto a support beam on the underside of the bridge to avoid falling into the water. Unfortunately, he couldn't get back up to safety on his own.

"ELIAS ARE YOU OK?" cried Angel in fear.

"I NEED HELP. GET THE PAW PATROL" cried Elias as he hung onto the support beam with all his strength. Kelly grabbed her phone & called Ryder. Ryder was at school & had just finished his schoolwork in 4TH period when the call came in.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder as he smiled professionally.

"Ryder you have to come quick. Elias fell off the side of the bridge & he's hanging from a support beam. There's no way he can safely get to solid ground on his own. Can you come & help?" asked Kelly in a worried voice.

"I'll be there soon. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used the Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder as he headed to the Lookout.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped on a leash & crashed into the others causing a pileup in the elevator.

"Sorry. I just unleashed another wipeout on you guys" said Marshall with a cheeky smile. The pups laughed as the elevator rose towards the observatory. Halfway up the pups put their uniforms & pup packs on before reaching the top. They then hopped out of the elevator & lined up in front of Ryder to await instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in an authoritative manner.

"Thanks for coming pups. Angel, Elias & Kelly were on the bridge when Elias fell over the side & was left hanging from a support beam. We have to get him to safety & make sure he's OK" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need you to use your cones to cordon off the area & use your winch to pull Elias up once he's strapped in" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase in a confident tone.

"Marshall, I need you to standby with your medical gear & check on Elias to make sure he's not hurt" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Skye, I need you to use your harness to lower me down & help strap Elias in so that we can get him to safety" said Ryder as he clicked Skye's icon.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye as she excitedly performed a back flip.

"Zuma, I need you to wait with your buoy under Elias in case he falls. If that happens I need you to bring him to safety" said Ryder.

"Let's dive in" said Zuma as he smiled excitedly.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he pumped his fist in the air & ran to the fireman pole before sliding down. Chase, Marshall, Skye & Zuma went down the slide & deployed in their vehicles before they & Ryder headed to the bridge. Moments later they arrived. Angel & Kelly were standing over where Elias was hanging from.

"Thanks for coming. I don't know how much longer Elias can hang on" said Angel in an uncertain voice.

"Don't worry Angel we'll make sure he doesn't get hurt. Zuma get into position" said Ryder.

"I'm on it Ryder" said Zuma as he positioned his buoy & hovercraft under Elias. Chase used his traffic cones to cordon off the area before directing any oncoming traffic with his megaphone.

"Proceed with caution. Emergency in progress" said Chase as he directed the traffic around the area. Once the traffic was gone he hopped in his vehicle & released his winch. Ryder secured a harness to it so that Elias could be pulled to safety.

"OK the harness is secure. Lower me down Skye" said Ryder.

"You got it Ryder" said Skye as she flew Ryder over the edge of the bridge in her harness. She proceeded to lower him down to where Elias was with the harness attached to Chase's winch in hand. Elias was still holding onto the bar with all his strength.

"Please hurry. I don't think I can hang on much longer" said Elias as his grip began to loosen.

"You'll be OK Elias. Soon you'll be safely on solid ground" said Ryder as he strapped Elias into the harness. He then signalled for Chase & Skye to pull them up. Chase & Skye retracted their towlines to bring Elias & Ryder back up to the bridge. 10 seconds later both Elias & Ryder were both safely back on the bridge. Marshall then came over & gave Elias a check up for any injuries. Ultimately, he determined that Elias was unharmed.

"All clear Ryder" said Marshall in a satisfied voice.

"Thanks Marshall. Are you OK Elias?" asked Ryder in a concerned voice.

"I suppose. Thanks for saving me" said Elias as he looked at the ground with a guilty look on his face.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

Elias suddenly burst into tears & gave Ryder a hug. He felt bad about the way he treated Ryder at the museum the previous day.

"RYDER I'M SORRY. I WAS WRONG TO ACT LIKE SUCH A JERK TO YOU YESTERDAY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME" cried Elias as tears ran down his face.

"It's OK Elias. I forgive you. I'm glad you apologised. You're my best friend. You always have been & you always will be" said Ryder as he gave Elias a reassuring smile while wiping away his tears. Elias then got on his knees & kissed Ryder's shoes which confused everybody.

"Elias what are you doing?" asked Ryder in a confused voice.

"I'm showing my appreciation for you. Ever since I 1ST met you I've always thought of you as a saviour. It honours me to be able to walk the same ground, breathe the same air & live in the same town as you. You're my biggest role model & I look up to you for all the brave, courageous & heroic things you do for everyone. Thank you for everything you're doing, have done & will do" said Elias.

"I didn't know that you felt so deeply about me & the services I provide. I'm flattered you feel that way Elias" said Ryder as he smiled & put his hand on his heart. Hearing anyone say how much they meant to him was an indication that he was fulfilling his role as the leader of PAW Patrol well. Elias then got to his feet & smiled at Ryder.

"As part of my apology to my parents, Kelly & you I booked dinner reservations at Flavours On The Bay tonight. I'd be honoured if you could join us" said Elias.

"I'd love to. What time is the booking?" asked Ryder.

"7:30" said Elias.

"OK. Sounds good. I gladly accept the invitation" said Ryder as he smiled at Elias in appreciation. Elias returned the smile feeling happy that Ryder wished to join him & the others for dinner. Everyone then returned to the Lookout. Throughout the afternoon they played together having a good time. As evening came Angel, Elias & Kelly headed home. Elias was uncertain of how his parents would respond to their apology cards.

"I really hope mum & dad will accept my apology. It'd be sad if they didn't" said Elias in a worried voice.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you. I don't see why they wouldn't" said Angel in a reassuring tone.

"You've got nothing to worry about Elias. Everything will be fine" said Kelly.

Angel, Elias & Kelly soon arrived home & went inside. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie were in the dining room. They were all relieved to see that Elias was OK since they hadn't seen him all day.

"Elias where did you go this morning? We couldn't find you anywhere" said Ella in a concerned voice.

"I was out doing the right thing" said Elias.

"How so?" asked Ethan as he tilted his head in confusion.

"These will show you" said Elias as he handed Ella & Ethan their respective cards. They opened them up & read the notes inside them.

 _Dear mum & dad, _

_I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I should've apologised for the result of my childish prank instead of trying to shift the blame onto you. If I could go back in time I'd do everything possible to stop myself from playing that prank. All it did was cause people to get hurt. It was my fault that mum hurt her elbow. I also had no right to display such atrocious manners at dinner by spitting my food out like a baby & laughing like it was a joke. You were right. I know better than to act like that & it makes me angry with myself that I'd go & be a moron all over something so trivial. I love you both so much. You're the only biological family I've ever known in my entire life & I can't imagine life without you. I'm grateful for everything you do for me & even if we don't get to spend that much time together I'm glad that we always make the most of what we have. Family is 1 of many things that money can't buy. You both raised me to be a generous, kind-hearted, nice, polite, respectful & well mannered human being. I let you down by being naughty yesterday. I'm embarrassed that I had to do something so stupid. I deserved all the annoyance & frustration everyone felt towards me over my actions. I want nothing more than to be able to say how much you both mean to me. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you. Thanks for being the best parents I could ever ask for. I hope you both find it in your hearts to forgive me. _

_Sincerely, Elias._

Ella & Ethan were touched. They both knew that everything Elias said in the cards was genuine. Elias burst into tears as he gave his parents a hug.

"I'm sorry. I love you both" said Elias as tears ran down his face.

"It's OK Elias. We both accept your apology. We love you. We always have & we always will. Never forget that" said Ella in a soothing voice.

"We couldn't ask for a better son than you. You mean just as much to us as we do to you" said Ethan as Ella & himself teared up. After a few minutes Elias, Ella & Ethan broke apart & wiped away their tears.

"Those cards were only part of my apology. The other part is dinner at Flavours On The Bay. Our reservation is at 7:30. Ryder will also be joining us" said Elias.

"That sounds lovely. We better get ready" said Harry as he smiled excitedly.

"It's important that we all look our best" said Susie as everyone went to change into more formal attire. A short time later they all regrouped in the lounge. Elias wore a yellow collar shirt & black pants, Kelly wore a sparkling white dress, golden stilettos & the golden pearl necklace Elias had given her as a gift, Ella & Susie wore beautiful purple dresses with cyan stilettos & make up & Ethan & Harry wore white long sleeve button up shirts & long black pants. Angel & Terry were dressed in their finest pup blazer & coat.

"Wow we all look fantastic. Tonight's going to be a great night" said Terry as he smiled & wagged his tail excitedly.

"I can't wait to see how Ryder looks. I bet he'll be looking as stunning as us" said Elias as he smiled in anticipation.

"I don't doubt that. We're going to have the best night out ever tonight" said Kelly as everyone headed out the front door. As soon as they got in the limo & buckled up Pasquale drove towards the Lookout to pick up Ryder. When they arrived at the Lookout they saw Ryder walk over to the limo dressed in a grey collared shirt & long black pants. Elias opened the door for Ryder as he hopped in & buckled up.

"Hi Ryder. You look great" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Ryder.

"Thanks Elias. You guys all look fantastic as well. I can tell we're going to have a nice meal tonight" said Ryder as he smiled in excitement. Everyone then headed to Flavours On The Bay. As soon as they arrived they went straight inside & approached the reservationist.

"Good evening everyone. What's your reservation?" asked the reservationist in a polite manner.

"It's a table for 9 at 7:30 under the name Elias" said Elias.

The reservationist looked over the booking list & spotted Elias' name next to a 7:30 time slot.

"Here we go. Follow me please" said the reservationist as he took everyone to their table. It was set up with a nice white tablecloth, folded napkins shaped like cones, beautifully polished cutlery & dishware & a vase of different kinds of flowers as a centrepiece. Everyone smiled excitedly as they took their seats & looked over the menu. The meals listed varied from entrees including minestrone soup & spring rolls to main courses including lobster & beef/chicken schnitzels & desserts including chocolate cake & ice cream sundaes. Everyone checked everything as they tried to figure out what they'd like to eat for dinner. A waiter soon came over to take their orders.

"Good evening everyone. What can I get for you all tonight?" asked the waiter.

"For entree we wish to have some minestrone soup, for main course we wish to have beef/chicken schnitzels with chips & for dessert we'd like some chocolate cake please" said Elias.

"Certainly. What drinks would you like?" asked the waiter.

"We'd like to have some lemonade please" said Elias.

"OK. The lemonade will be brought to you shortly. Your meals shouldn't take too long either. I hope you enjoy your dining experience here tonight" said the waiter with a hopeful smile.

"We will. Thank you, sir" said Elias as he smiled politely at the waiter. The waiter left to retrieve a pitcher of lemonade for everyone on the table. They held idle conversation while they waited for their food.

"I bet our meal will be delicious. The food here is better than anywhere else in town" said Ella with an excited smile.

"Indeed. I can't wait for our food to arrive. It'll be like a party in my mouth" said Ethan as he licked his lips.

"Thanks for treating us to dinner tonight Elias. That was very thoughtful of you" said Ryder as he smiled at Elias.

"You're welcome. I'm happy as long as you all enjoy your meals tonight" said Elias in a cheerful tone. Soon the pitcher of lemonade arrived. After everyone filled their glasses Ryder called a toast.

"To Elias for giving us sincere & touching apologies for yesterday's behaviour" said Ryder as he held his glass in the air.

"To Elias" said everyone else as they raised their glasses. They then began sipping their drinks making sure not to gulp them down before the food was ready. It tasted sweet & refreshingly fizzed. Everyone felt like their palates had been prepared for the food that was to come.

"Nothing like a nice minestrone soup to start off a great meal" said Harry as he smiled in anticipation.

"Indeed. It's 1 of my favourite soups" said Susie.

After 10 minutes the minestrone soup was served. Everyone fell in love with it the moment they swallowed their 1ST mouthful. The soup itself had a tomato taste & the pasta & vegetables that went with it were perfectly textured complimenting the dish. It didn't take long for everyone to finish their soup.

"That was the best minestrone soup I've ever had" said Elias in a satisfied voice.

"Tonight's meal has started off on a high note. I bet the main course will be just as good if not better than entree" said Kelly as the soup bowls were cleared away. For the next 15 minutes everyone continued their idle conversations as they waited for main course. As soon as it arrived everyone tucked in. The beef & chicken schnitzels were seasoned to perfection & had a consistent texture which made it a delight to eat. The chips that were served on the side complimented the dish nicely & had enough salt on them to add more bite to the food. Everyone happily devoured their main course.

"That was good. I really enjoyed that" said Angel as she licked her lips.

"Me too. Of all the schnitzels I've eaten none of them have tasted that good" said Terry as he wagged his tail excitedly. The main course dishware was then cleared away allowing everyone to continue the idle conversations they were having.

"I'm super impressed with the food. I'd say it's perfect so far" said Ella with satisfaction in her voice.

"Me too. All that's left is a fantastic dessert to finish off the night with a bang" said Ethan as he eagerly anticipated dessert. Soon dessert was served. Everyone tucked in to the cake that was served. It had a sweet chocolatey taste & was firm & soft in texture. Angel & Terry didn't have any due to the risk of theobromine poisoning. Everyone else happily gobbled down their cake. Overall, they were all satisfied with the meal.

"I think it's safe to say that was the best 3 course meal we've ever had" said Elias as he smiled happily.

"Agreed. If tonight's food didn't prove Flavour On The Bay's high status I don't know what will" said Kelly.

"We're all going to rest well tonight. Let's go home" said Ryder.

Everyone got up from the table & went to leave as the last of their dishware was cleaned up. Elias paid the bill which came to $250 before he & the others left the restaurant & headed home. After dropping off Ryder at the Lookout everyone else headed home. They were all completely satisfied with how well dinner had gone.

"What a fantastic night we had. I wouldn't change anything about it" said Ella.

"Me either. Everything was perfect" said Ethan.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling tired" said Harry.

"Me too. I think it's time we turned in for the night" said Susie.

Everyone proceeded to head to their respective bedrooms & settle down for the evening. Elias & Kelly bathed/showered before getting into their pyjamas. After sharing a goodnight hug & kiss they got in bed.

"Goodnight Kelly" said Elias with a warm smile.

"Goodnight Elias" said Kelly as she returned the smile. They both lay in bed happy that the issues from the previous day had been resolved.

" _I'm glad that I made amends with everyone today. Nothing makes me happier than being able to show how much appreciation & love I have for my family & friends. I promise not to act like an idiot over something so trivial again. All it did yesterday was make matters worse. Money can buy many things, but it can't buy family, friendship & love. Those are all priceless. I'm grateful for everything I have & I wouldn't give it up for anything"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
